


What Happened

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brutal Murder, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Murder, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jaskier gets murder-y.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	What Happened

Geralt narrowed his eyes. Okay, to tell you the truth, this was not at all the thing he was expecting to walk in on and see when he got home from the market. Sure Jaskier was pretty much always a wild card, but this was really saying something. And not something good. 

"What happened."

Jaskier blinked innocently at him. Geralt wasn't accepting that as an answer. 

"Jaskier," he growled before repeating himself again. "What. Happened."

Stregebor's body was broken and bloody before the two of them. That was what he needed to figure out--how this guy ended up like this. Most importantly, how he ended up dead.

"Well..." Jaskier trailed off, and then cleared his throat. "I stabbed him."

"You stabbed him. How?" He narrowed his eyes. "He had magic."

"Oh yeah, I know. He was boasting about it too." Jaskier smirked. "But I was like, “I don’t need magic to stab a bitch”."

...Geralt stared at him. 

"So yeah. I stabbed him."

Sounded about right. 


End file.
